


There was a HOLE here. It's gone now.

by Acupcakewarrior



Category: Silent Hill 2 - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acupcakewarrior/pseuds/Acupcakewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale returns to the sleepy resort town of Beacon Hills after getting a letter from his husband, Stiles, telling him he's waiting in their special place. His Husband who has been dead nearly three years.</p><p>This is a Silent Hill 2 au</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a HOLE here. It's gone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so heres a little Silent Hill AU that was begging me to be written. Be easy. It's my first time.
> 
> You don't really need to have played the game or seen a let's play to understand this, but if you have you'll have a deeper knowledge of where this would have gone if I did decide to write more.
> 
> EDIT: Hey I fixed some things because I realized it was garbage.

The town looked just as and nothing like it had when Derek had been there last. It was as beautiful as before, but with graceful lines of ivy twining onto the blacktop where there had once been carefully trimmed-back lines. The trees that once lined the roads turned inward, blotting out the sky and created a carpet of brown, almost black, leaves that made a bone like crunch when stepped on.

Now, unlike the first time Derek had been there, the roads were blocked off. Large fences and concrete dividers blocking off main roads, while massive craters blocked off smaller side roads. The fog that engulfed the town covered the far end of the road, hiding the true size of the holes and blocking any actual view into the town. 

With a sort of resignation that can only be found in a man twice Derek's age, he pulled the camaro in to a small inlet parking lot. It was strategically placed near a road stop bathroom and the entrance to a shaded jogging path that led into town.

The town is few miles from this point but the trail is calm and Derek is strong. The map he uses is pointless right now, just a vague symbol for a path, but all the building are marked and the streets named. It tells him that as long as he can hear the lake to his right then he's headed in the right way.

Down the path there's a small well that makes makes Derek's head ache and his knees a little weak but when he look close it's only a shallow hole with a small wooden bucket broken at the bottom. Only after he's walked away and the pain has dissipated does he realizes that there's a fog coming up from the lake, slowly slowly obscuring the path back to his car and it's only a little better when looking forward.

A gate crops up in the distance. It's wrought iron, large, and a little foreboding (though Derek will never admit it). Yet, it opens without a hitch. As quiet as the cemetery it opens into. As quiet as the dead it houses.

This wasn't marked on the map they had once so carefully drawn. A part of the town that didn't seem to exist until Derek walked in. Completely unexpected and even more strange, there was a woman here. Her red hair is artfully done in soft curls and her clothes look expensive and her shoes look a bit too dangerous to safely walk, but she stands stable in the soft grave grass.

Her face though, that's what grabs Derek's attention. It's so angry but undeniably sad, determined but broken. 

"Excuse me, I-" but the words don't fully get out and the girl is spinning and her fists are raised, she's so small but with her eyes mad and her hands strong it looks like she could take out Derek.

"I- I'm sorry, I was just," and her fist falls and she gestures to the grave she was looking at.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just-" Derek stops and he feels like this conversation is all sudden stops, "Is Beacon Hills this way? I'm lost."

"Lost?" Her voice is almost outraged, like she couldn't believe Derek didn't know exactly where he was. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of looking for someone. He sent me a letter telling me to meet him in Beacon Hills."

"Who? Who…is he?" She sounds unstable, like her mouth is tripping over the words, making up for her stability in her tall shoes.

"We were married. We _are_ married, he's been gone for so long and I miss him."

She perks a bit, "I'm looking for my love- I mean my boyfriend, Jackson. I haven't seen him in a very long time and I just thought that he might be here too, but this town is wrong. Can't you feel it. I just don't think it want us here."

"Well is it dangerous?"

"Well the fog and the feelings and the scra-" 

"Yeah, I think I get it. I'll be careful. I just don't really care if it's dangerous or not, he might be in there and I refuse to back down when I'm this close."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain a few things. Yeah, the dialog is a bit stilted but that's how it feels in the game and I felt that it went well with what I was doing. Also everything may seem a bit off since I've been very off kilter in my writing style my whole life.
> 
> Please tell me about all of the mistakes you find and I'll change them.
> 
> I have a tumblr but it's pretty pathetic. I'm at [committedtosparklemotion](http://www.committedtosparklemotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
